Bitter Sweet Pill
by TurnAroundTime
Summary: How the guardian Queen forces some vitamins down the Jack's throat... with delightful consequences One-shot Random fluff


**Bitter Sweet Pill**

(one shot)

* * *

_SHUGO CHARA is not mine_

* * *

"Have you taken your vitamins?" she asks.

"I have."

That's a lie of course. I don't take vitamins, not even after the doctor required them after our annual check-up. He says it's to boost my immunity.

Pft. Yeah right. I eat fruits and vegetables, and that's enough vitamins for me.

I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, for crying out loud. I'm tough, and I don't need vitamins.

A small cylindrical container sits on the table between us. She picks it up and checks the contents.

"There are still 2 capsules here."

"There were 3 a while ago."

"No, there were also two. I checked."

I didn't know she did, and I struggle to remain calm as her usually adorable eyes cut me down in intense accusation.

"I don't need vitamins." I finally admit, not bothering to look up from the documents I'm working on.

"You need them."

"The doctor doesn't know me."

"But I do."

It's heart-warming how concerned she is. I finally decide to look up, and when I do, I see Rima's expression soft and almost pleading.

"Please." She says in her tiny voice.

"I don't need vitamins." I tell stubbornly. "I'm healthy enough as I am."

"You are, but with how you handle yourself, being healthy on your own is not enough."

"I can handle myself."

A cold silence sits between us. Times like this I wish our charas would opt to stay and mess around while we do our work so it doesn't have to be so awkward.

She finally speaks again. "Do I have to get mad at you?"

I look up and grin at her. "Can you?"

Her steely gaze stays there for a while, but then she closes her eyes after, not capable of staying feisty. This is why I fell in love with her. She just couldn't put her pretence long enough to deny herself what she truly feels.

"Right, why get mad, when I could just pretend you're not my boyfriend."

For what I've gathered, she really can do that. But still, I know her too well.

"Would you?"

We stare at each other for what feels for me like a wonderful full minute. I like looking in her eyes. They reflect so many colours underneath the fiery yellow.

She sighs not long after, and then stands. She's clearly losing this one.

I finish the last of the paper works and tap the bundle to the side.

She stands and hands me her work. I reach out to grab the papers, purposely letting our fingers touch, hoping as well to smoothen things with her. But she doesn't meet my eyes.

"I'm not taking vitamins, Rima."

She says nothing.

Perhaps she really is giving me the cold shoulder. She stars fixing something on the countertop where amenities are always available. I scratch the back of my head, realizing I can't run the risk of having her ignore me, even for a moment, especially for something as petty as this.

I was about to go ahead and pop a capsule in my mouth, when she walks over to me with a bottle of strawberry syrup and glass of milk on her hand.

I blink at her, clueless, wondering, and fearful.

Is she going to use brute force?

Nah, she's not that violent.

And why bother with the milk?

She stops in front of me and pushes my shoulder gently, telling me without words to pull my chair. I do, and she takes the space on my lap.

I gulp nervously, and blush.

She then pulls the ribbon from her hair, and lets her hair loose. The smell of green apples from her wavy hair instantly fills my nostrils and makes my head fuzzy.

It's rare for her to suddenly be in the mood to play hooky, but I don't mind.

Slowly I sneak my hand to her back, wanting to coat her slim waist, but got stop when she presses the glass in my hand.

Is this some sort of con?

If it is, I don't care. I couldn't. The look on her face is one of silence and seriousness, and even with the odd act of squeezing a small, thick drop of strawberry syrup on her finger, she has me drawn completely - her smell, her warmth, the cushiony feel of her butt, and the sexy expression she's giving me.

She slides the red coated finger on her lip like it was cream, and soon her lips is highlighted with crimson gloss. Then she takes a capsule from my canister and sticks it between her lips.

Like a stupid moth lured by the sexiest flame, I drink a portion of the glass and let it linger in my mouth, not bothering with some of it escaping from the side of my lips.

Her eyes glint and sharpen with a sly grin, and she pulls my face into a kiss.

The capsule goes pass my mouth and travels down my throat with the rest of the milk. But I couldn't really appreciate that, since her soft, flushed lips has shut down every other awareness I might have had.

Self-control finally walking away, I lift her up and gently lay her on the table, damning everything else to insignificance. Underneath the kiss I feel her smile. She has me, and she knows it. I force my tongue inside her mouth while my hand roams around her thighs. She's so smooth, and despite her height her legs are long, so I have plenty of space to explore. I make my delight audible with a groan.

Out of breath and out of wits, I push myself up and look down at my panting, grinning, flustered queen. I pout at her.

"Fine." I tell her, "I'll take my vitamins."

"Heh." She manages a scoff despite her breathless state, "Not so tough now, are we?"

Oh, she's not getting away with that.

* * *

the end


End file.
